John Doe
John Doe is a revenant who has no memories of his past except for the need for revenge on Eve Noland. He is a mutation of a revenant due to losing his body in his death. Appearance Due to his death not leaving his body intact John now takes the form a viscous collection of black goo with crimson fades. To show where his face is he wears a white mask with a crude face carved into it. It appears he still has some what of a bone structure being able to manipulate it and making large arms come out. However, there are times he takes a human shape and it varies from who he has eaten. He can also take on a form which he thinks is his original form. Personality Not much is known how John's personality was before he was killed by Eve . But his personality now seems to be what a it is excepted of a being made from pure revenge. John is obsess with getting revenge on his killer so much so that he is willing to destroy entire towns just to see if he can get the persons attention. Although rarely John does communicate with others but when he does he speaks in the third person. He seems to take joy in killing others seeing it as a hobby now. Sometimes John has even told people who question why he does it saying that he just loves killing. In truth this is the only method he can cope with his insanity. Which was brought on by him not being able to feel things he could feel before. He does have moments when he comes back to sanity is when he starts to talk in the first person. When like that he will began to cry and yell and get angry about how his life was unfair about how he died. He will usually ask to be killed and will just as fast turn back into his previous insane self. He has been able to hold this sane side of him for a while and act like a normal person. But if someone brings up something that reminds him of Eve or about what he has done he will start to go slowly insane before he turns back into a monster. Backstory --TBA-- Powers & abilities Mutated Undead physiology: Unlike normal undead who gain a high boost in their stats John gained a boost and a special ability. As an undead John feels no pain and has no need for eating or anything normal humans need. John is able to kill multiple supernatural creatures at once from low level ones to mid level ones. John moves fast enough that he appears a black blur. This gives him an edge when he is fighting at night or in dark places. He is also immune to exorcisms and other things that would only hurt spirits. John's durability is a bit different then most undead as he doesn't take hits he just absorbs the impact and lets it out of his body. This gives the illusion of him being invincible. Being a mutation he posses an ability that can only be described as horrible. John is able to consume people to add to his mass and he will also gain their memories. He also gains their skills and knows how to use them after he consumes them. It seems to take ten minutes for John to completely consume a person so a person can still be saved before the time is up. Regenration: Like most revenants John can heal from almost any wound and regenerate lost body parts are in his case lost mass. It seems unlike the classic way of killing a revenant the only way to kill John is to destroy him completely leaving no trace of his black mass. Shapeshifting: Being a mutation of a revenant and not possessing a human form John is able to change his shape and manipulate his body mass and bones. John usually manipulates his bone structure so he can use it as a weapon against people he fights. Glotonería: John has a special mode he is able to enter because of his rank as a mutation Revenant. In this mode John activates all the beings he has eaten at once. This causes him to take the shape of a giant reptile with rotting flesh and bones sticking out from multiple directions. In this form his body gains a high speed regeneration that allows him to even absorb objects that get stuck in his wounds. He also gains immense magical power that he gained from all the supernatural creatures he has eaten. In this state he seems to become more intelligent and speaks in the first person.He is noted to speak calmly and is able to reason but is somehow still insane and is obsessed with finding Eve. It may not look like it but he is twice as fast in that form making him invisible at half speed. At full speed he can crack the ground and buildings around him. He still keeps his ability to consume other beings. Its time shortens to two minutes before he digests the being. The ability to consume beings is now taken care of by the mouth on his stomach. It also cancels out most abilities while inside but can not cancel out powers from Sacred Gears. He can also now eat attacks with the his mouth and send them right back. He has been able to eat multiple High class devil's and absorbed them. Quotes "Why me? Why me? Why me!? WHY ME!? WHY, did I die! I didn't do anything wrong!" "It wasn't John's fault they all are dead because of Eve. If only she died then everyone would still be alive. SO ITS NOT JOHN'S FAULT!" "End me...I want to sleep again please end me...John wants to sleep!" "John was a teacher...no John was a butler...no no no no! "John wants Eve and John wants to eat Eve. John wants to kill Eve! JOHN WANTS EVE!" "I'm John Doe and I'm going to devour everyone now. So please don't panic. Trivia *John Doe is the name of a person whose true identity is unknown or must be withheld in a legal action, case, or discussion. * Sdanand (or Sdan as i call em :v) gave me the idea to make this guy a revenant. So he deserves some credit there. * Demon gave me the go to use Eve as John's murder. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters